


Shave the Spider

by SpillerOfTea



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Based on a True Story, Gen, Light Angst, One Shot, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Short One Shot, Spiders, mc almost dies, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpillerOfTea/pseuds/SpillerOfTea
Summary: Satan tries to prank Lucifer but Babie ends up with the surprise.
Relationships: Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Shave the Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Based on true events that just happened to me.

Satan was making his way back to the house from the garden, when he saw something small and fuzzy crawling on a flower. " Well, hello there. Would you like to come home with me?" He asked the creature with a mischievous gleam in his green eyes. " I have only one condition. You just need to crawl on my _brother's_ stupid face and bite him in his stupid eye." He said letting it climb on his hand and hurried home.

🎶 I don't wanna be cool like you,

Wabbling around in your high heel shoes...🎶

"Imma bitch! I'm boss,~" Sang Babie as she turned on the shower and began to undress. "Ahhh... After a long day I can finally cleanse myself if the impurities the world... I really need to get laid. " She finished. Babie washed her thick brown hair that reached her round plump ass, and began to wonder if she should finally take up Asmos advances. " Nope, not that desperate, yet." She said out loud to her surprise. " _I should still shave my bits in case something happens. Better shaved than sorry."_ Mentally convincing herself that sex can happen at anytime like in a poorly written Porno. 

**Meanwhile...**

"Oh! Satan what do you have in that little box of yours?" Chimed Asmo hoping the gift was for him. Since, he was the most beautiful creature in the entire universe it only made sense that he should be the recipient if any gift. " Oh, just a little something for Lucifer." Mused Satan completely souring Asmos mood. "Tsk. Not only did you not get _me_ anything, but whatever you have in that box is an ungodly prank on Lucifer that will never work." He huffed with annoyance. 

Satan placed the small box on the nearest table and began to defend his actions saying " it doesn't matter if it works or not, any disruption of Lucifer's day is a success." The two continued to bicker and failed to notice that Satan's box was now open. More importantly it was empty.

"Will you guys keep it down I'm trying to nap. Beel stop moving." Muttered Belphie who was sleeping on his gentle ginger giant twin. "Sorry...mmm...Beph...munch...gotta...mmmmunch...munch...-" "load up for the big game I get it." Belphie sighed finishing Beels sentence. 

Suddenly, everyone in the room was on there feet and wide eyed hearing a blood curdling scream, coming in the direction of Babies room. "AAH!!!!! AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!" It had been centuries since they had felt that terrible fear in the pit of their stomach. They dropped everything and ran to her room. Another scream, "AAAHHHH!!! GET OUT!!" 

***Bang* Crash***

The brothers arrived in time to see Lucifer breaking the human's door and Mammon dodging personal care products from the bathroom.

"MAAAAMMMMMOOOOON!!!!"

"Eek! Lucifer! It's not what it looks l-ow"he began to explain as a shampoo bottle hit him in the face. 

The rest rushed in to the bathroom only to catch a glimpse of Babie completely naked and wet. 

"Ahhhh!!! GET OUT!! GET OUT GETOUT!!!!" She yelled trying to cover as much herself as possible. 

They all turn to Mammon being dragged out by Lucifer and followed suit. They all proceeded to question him as to why he was in Babies room while she was in the shower.

"Mmmhhm!! Mmhm!!" (I heard her scream!) Of course no one could hear him since he was already tied to the rafters and gagged. " Mammon you scum!" Shouted Levi who was still blushing from the sight of the naked 3D normie he liked.

" How dare you walk in on a lady when she's in the shower! Consent is everything!" Spat the avatar of lust. As they all returned to the common room.

"Hey guys!" Babies entered the common room where everyone was trying to act natural, but where secretly awaiting for her to see if she was okay. She was soon surrounded by the remaining 6 brothers all bombarding her with questions.

"Babie, what happened? Why was Mammon in your room while you showered?" Asked Lucifer with a demanding raise of his immaculate eye brow. 

"I... I rather not talk about it..." She muttered lowering her gaze. 

"Tell me. Now." He said with a dark aura begin to form.

" I was shaving my..." Babie began pausing to think of another way to say pussy. "Legs." Well, true but sure. "And I saw something on my arm from the corner of my eye and thought it was a lock of my hair but it was a Spider." **Spider!!!!** Ahh!! I promise guys I didn't know it was a Spider. Well, I did, but still freaky. 

"Eek! A Spider? My Flower, you weren't bitten?" "Don't worry Asmo I wasn't. But I kept trying to flick it of but I kept missing. I finally got it off." Said Babie with a sigh of relief.

"Oh no! Where is the spider now?" Asked Satan with an urgent tone.

"Down the drain. I managed to squash it with a shampoo bottle. And that was when Mammon ran in." She finished as Satan rushed out to her room. 

"So Mammon wasn't trying to take advantage of you?" Asked Beel followed by a rumbling of his stomach.

" No, Honey, he wasn't. But I was also naked so he scared me." The brothers breathed a collective sigh of relief, even Lucifer. _"Thank goodness. There's no way my stupid brother would get with the girl I like."_ Was the collective thought of all six demons. 

"Speaking of which? Where is he I need to apologize."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song Babie sings is Boss Bitch by Doja Cat.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading let me know your thoughts, concerns, hopes or dreams. If you're shy just leave a kudos ~lets be shy together~


End file.
